


Pragnę cię tu dziś

by Tyone



Series: Pragnę cię tu dziś [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jego zauroczenia trwały różnie, jednak z tym jest mu się – jak do tej pory – najtrudniej uporać." John pragnie Sherlocka. Sherlock pragnie Johna. Więc co Sherlock robi? Idzie na randkę z innym mężczyzną. Brzmi sensownie.</p>
<p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragnę cię tu dziś

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeval74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/gifts), [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * A translation of [Want You Here Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165635) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Za ten tekst możecie dziękować aeval74, bo kompletnie zapomniałam, że go tutaj nie wrzuciłam (przetłumaczony został jakieś dwa lata temu...).
> 
> Mazarin221b: hope you're still fine with this translation. If not, please let me know, I'll take it down.

Jego zauroczenia trwały różnie, jednak z tym jest mu się – jak do tej pory – najtrudniej uporać.

Te, które są ograniczone limitem czasowym – szkoły, studiów, pracy – są proste. Niewiele do dania, niewiele do stracenia. Nie oddajesz swojego serca zbyt łatwo, jeśli wiesz, że za pół roku ścieżka twojego życia może się zmienić tak drastycznie, że właściwie staniesz się inną osobą.

Lecz ten – och, istne piekło. Powtarzająca się, niezmienna, niekończąca się ekspozycja bez nadziei na zakończenie w zasięgu wzroku; wymazująca go, zamykająca, zatrzymująca jego serce na otwartej dłoni i zostawiająca je wiszące tak, ociekające.

Jest bowiem przekonany, że zauroczenie zostawił za sobą dawno, dawno temu. Właściwie ma pewność – Boże, dopomóż – że się zakochał.

**

Gorąco.

Tego popołudnia jest tak cholernie gorąco, że John wreszcie postanawia zrobić porządek z prowizorycznie zamalowanym i zalakowanym oknem w kuchni, przez które nie można zrobić przeciągu. Bierze łom i młotek z piwnicy, starając się nie myśleć za bardzo o tym, do czego pani Hudson mogła ich używać, i przynosi je na górę. Przechodząc, spogląda na zamknięte drzwi i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock jeszcze nie wstał. Wzrusza ramionami. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest już pierwsza po południu, bardzo mało przejmuje się tym, jaki hałas spowoduje. Wali porządnie ze trzy razy, kiedy Sherlock, potykając się, wchodzi do kuchni, rękoma zakrywając uszy.

― John, co ty, do diabła… och. Wreszcie zrobiło ci się za gorąco, co?

John kiwa głową, rozproszony przez kroplę potu spływającą powoli wzdłuż szyi Sherlocka, w dół do obojczyka. Jego trwająca od paru dni bezkoszulkowość jest jedyną dobrą stroną okropnej pogody. Odwraca się do okna, wpychając łom pod dolny róg i kolejny raz ciągnąc. Zatracenie się w ciele Sherlocka okazuje się zgubne dopiero, gdy kolejne uderzenie nie trafia w cel, młotek zsuwa się i wita z kośćmi jego prawej dłoni.

― Och, KURWA! ― drze się, odsuwając od siebie młotek i łom i chwytając za rękę. ― Jasna cholera!

Sherlock jest przy nim w jednym kroku.

― Pozwól mi zobaczyć ― mówi, sięgając po dłoń Johna.

John waha się moment, potem wyciąga ją, by samemu móc obejrzeć.

― W porządku, tylko potłuczona.

Sherlock unosi jego palce i oddech Johna zatrzymuje się w gardle. Łagodne palce dotykają każdej kostki, rozciągając palce i sprawdzając, czy nie są złamane.

― Myślałem, że to ja jestem lekarzem ― mówi John z nerwowym śmiechem. Jego serce bije z bólem i delikatnym dotykiem palców Sherlocka na jego własnych. Wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech i wyrywa dłoń. ― Potrzeba tylko trochę lodu i będzie dobrze.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

― Jedyny lód w tym momencie jest… w użyciu. Może być gdzieś torebka z zamrożonym groszkiem, z tyłu.

― _W użyciu?_ Cokolwiek robisz, lepiej żeby nie miały w tym udziału martwe części. Spróbuję z tym groszkiem. ― Odwraca się do zamrażarki i zanurza rękę, lokalizując go i zawijając w (na szczęście) czysty ręcznik kuchenny, przykładając do dłoni.

Sherlock był dziwnie cicho cały ten czas, obserwując Johna opatrującego zranioną rękę. Kiedy John podnosi wzrok z niemym pytaniem, dlaczego ciągle tu stoi, ich oczy spotykają się w długim, poważnym spojrzeniu. John czuje coś skręcającego się w jego jelicie, świadomość czegoś nowego w tym przekłuwającym spojrzeniu, ale nim zdąży zareagować, Sherlock odwraca się i wycofuje do łazienki. Słyszy uderzenia wody w prysznicu i zastanawia się, co tak właściwie się stało.

**

O ósmej żar jakoś zanika i humor Johna znacząco się rozjaśnia. Zrzuca na talerz trochę kormy i bierze butelkę piwa z lodówki, równoważąc obydwa na nieuszkodzonej ręce. Prawa dłoń jest dość wrażliwa, pewnie zajmie kilka dni, zanim opuchlizna zejdzie. Kładzie ramię na oparciu fotela i włącza telewizor.

Trudno mu jednak nadążyć za programem, kiedy zaczyna rozmyślać o Sherlocku. Tego wieczoru zniknął tuż po swoim prysznicu. John był na górze w swoim pokoju, kiedy usłyszał odgłos zamykających się drzwi; przeważnie oznacza on, że cokolwiek go zaabsorbowało, nie była to żadna sprawa. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że ilość czasu, jaką poświęca na myślenie o swoim przyjacielu, jest niezdrowa i że prawdopodobieństwo przydarzenia się któregokolwiek z jego (bezsprzecznie zdrowo rozgorączkowanych) wyobrażeń jest i tak zerowe. Otrząsa się z depresyjnych myśli i je dalej, starając skupić się na wiadomościach.

Sherlock i jego płonące oczy wpadają do mieszkania kilka minut później. John pochmurnieje na widok szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy, spodziewając się nadchodzącej sprawy.

― Kto zginął? ― pyta, odstawiając talerz.

― Nikt. I, na szczęście, nie zanosi się na to w przeciągu najbliższych paru godzin ― odpowiada Sherlock, przechodząc z holu do łazienki, rozbierając się po drodze. John prycha i ukradkiem podziwia pokaz. Rachunek za wodę będzie w tym miesiącu kosmicznie wysoki.

― Myślałeś, że słysząc to, się ucieszę, ale tak szczerze, to mnie raczej niepokoi. Co się dzieje?

― Mam randkę ― woła Sherlock z łazienki, przekrzykując plusk wody. John nie jest do końca przekonany, czy dobrze usłyszał, więc schodzi na dół do holu i wali w drzwi.

― Co masz?

― Słyszałeś ― drze się Sherlock spod prysznica. ― Randkę. Wiesz, kiedy dwoje ludzi, którzy się lubią, wychodzą razem, i tak dalej.

John odwraca się i opiera o ścianę, zastanawiając, czy korma będzie wyglądała tak samo jak w stanie pierwotnym, kiedy za chwilę opuści jego żołądek. Właśnie przegrał wojnę, nie oddając ani jednego strzału.

―…i jestem prawie pewien, że zabierze mnie do Elysée, co, biorąc pod uwagę pogodę, będzie całkiem odświeżające. John? John. Słuchasz mnie?

― Słucham, jak się podniecasz jak nastolatka ― odparowuje. _Uroczo. Krewetki po grecku i ogród na dachu. Kurwa._

Piętnaście minut później John siedzi w fotelu, otoczony jedynie oszałamiającą ciszą, gdy Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera drzwi i wkracza do salonu.

― I jak? ― pyta, poprawiając mankiety koszuli.

Wygląda destrukcyjnie – biała, dopasowana koszula wsunięta w perłowoszare spodnie, ciemne loki artystycznie opadające na oko. Chodzi w tę i z powrotem, wycierając palce o koszulę, i wygląda… nerwowo? John przełyka żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła.

― Dobrze. Wyglądasz dobrze. Tak właściwie, nawet lepiej niż dobrze.

Sherlock obdarza go zrzucającym spodnie uśmiechem, który zatrzymuje serce Johna.

― Dziękuję. W takim razie do zobaczenia później, tak?

― Tak ― odpowiada John. _Nie_ , błaga jego umysł. _Proszę, nie idź. Zostań tu i pozwól mi rozpiąć tę koszulę i nakryć twoją skórę moją, całować cię, dopóki nie pozostanie nic poza twoim smakiem na moim języku, i moim na twoim._

Zamykające się na dole drzwi coś w nim rozbijają.

**

John ciągle siedzi w tym samym fotelu, kiedy Sherlock po północy w podskokach wchodzi do domu z pudełkiem w dłoni. Śmierdzi papierosami, oregano i winem, a na jego policzkach widnieje pokaźny rumieniec.

― A więc udało ci się poruchać? ― pyta John z ciemności. Nawet kiedy słowa opuszczają jego usta, dalej się za nie na siebie wydziera.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się na ton jego głosu.

― Nie żeby to był twój interes, ale nie.

― Musiałeś się w takim razie przynajmniej cholernie nieźle z nim wylizać, patrząc na stan twoich włosów.

Sherlock odruchowo unosi dłoń i przygładza loki splątane z tyłu, po czym spogląda na Johna ostrożnie.

― Nie wiedziałem, że cię to obchodzi.

― Nie obchodzi.

― W takim razie dlaczego prowadzimy tę rozmowę? ― pyta, kładąc pudełko i klucze na stole w kuchni.

― Po prostu jestem trochę zaskoczony, i tyle. Myślałem, że jesteś ponad sprawy tak trywialne jak randkowanie.

― Nie jestem. Zastanawiające jest dla mnie, dlaczego jesteś tym tak zirytowany? ― pyta, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o ścianę.

John sapie, dając upust zdenerwowaniu.

― Ponieważ wyraźnie pamiętam, jak mówiłeś: „poślubiony swojej pracy”!

― A ty odpowiedziałeś: „wcale nie pytam”! ― krzyczy oskarżycielsko.

― A wiesz dlaczego? ― John odkrzykuje. ― Bo mówili mi, że nie randkujesz! Ponieważ byłem tak zajęty respektowaniem twoich zasad – na które swoją drogą nalegałeś – że pozwoliłem ci odejść, mimo że pragnę cię bardziej niż… ― Urywa, oddychając ciężko.

_Kurwa. Poszło cudownie._

Unosi z frustracją ręce. Sherlock wpatruje się w niego z lekko rozchylonymi wargami i rozżarzonymi oczami.

― Zapomnij. Idę do łóżka.

Rusza w jego kierunku z wyciągniętą dłonią.

― John, proszę, poczekaj, myślę, że…

John przypuszcza, że to ma być gest konsolacyjno-pokojowy, ale właśnie się ośmieszył i jego intuicja mówi, żeby się wynosił, natychmiast. 

― Nie teraz, Sherlock ― przerywa mu, splata dłonie z tyłu głowy i zamyka oczy, wzywając spokoju. Bierze głęboki oddech, wstrzymuje na trzy sekundy i wypuszcza w jednym westchnięciu. ― Proszę. Nie teraz.

**

John gapi się na dwa kawałki bakławy w pudełku, które Sherlock przyniósł ze sobą ostatniej nocy i porzucił na blacie. Przypuszcza, że są jeszcze dobre – przecież jak bardzo mogłyby się popsuć miód i orzechy w jedną noc? – i wkłada je do lodówki.

― Wiesz, to było dla ciebie ― głęboki, zaspany głos odzywa się za nim. John zamiera w pół drżenia, a potem powoli odwraca się, by ujrzeć rozczochranego, wpatrującego się w niego Sherlocka, stojącego przy wyjściu z kuchni. Dalej nie ma na sobie koszulki, spodnie od piżamy zwisają nisko na jego wąskich biodrach, a John przeklina, na czym świat stoi. Żaden się nie odzywa, a spokój zaczyna być duszący.

― Z twoją ręką już chyba lepiej? ― Sherlock pyta z lekkim zawahaniem.

John wyciąga dłoń, by na nią spojrzeć, palec wskazujący jest dalej czerwony i spuchnięty.

― To tylko nieopatrzny cios. Nic poważnego.

― Żadnych pęknięć?

― Tylko stłuczenia.

― A więc nie ma trwałych szkód? ― mówi i John marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, czy wciąż rozmawiają o jego dłoni. Jest cholernie niezręcznie – Sherlock stąpa z nogi na nogę, a John próbuje patrzeć gdziekolwiek, byle nie na jego napięty brzuch.

John stara się zachowywać się normalnie. Normalnie jest dobrze. Normalnie jest wygodnie. Normalnie nie jest mówić swojemu przyjacielowi, że jest się w nim zakochanym jak ostatni idiota. Opiera tyłek o stół.

― Czy twoja randka nie została tak trochę rozwalona tym, że przynosisz innemu mężczyźnie deser? ― _Jezu święty, John. Nie tak miałeś zacząć._

Sherlock promienieje.

― Właściwie tak. Kazał mi się, „do kurwy nędzy”, zamknąć i nie gadać o moim współlokatorze.

John prycha, kręcąc głową na wyobrażenie Sherlocka opisującego wszystkie sprawy i zwłoki na kolacji. Całkiem typowe w ich przypadku, prawdopodobnie jednak całkiem przerażające dla biednego faceta, z którym wyszedł.

― Swoją drogą, kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na randce?

― Jakieś pięć lat temu, jeśli można tak nazwać leżenie na moim dealerze na tylnym siedzeniu vana.

― Leżenie na… dobry Boże, Sherlock. To przekracza wszelkie poziomy nieodpowiedniości, więc nigdy nie zdradzaj mi szczegółów, dobra? ― Krzyżuje ramiona, opierając podbródek o klatkę piersiową. Pora zacisnąć zęby. ― Przepraszam. Nie wiem, co we mnie wczoraj wstąpiło. Po prostu zapomnijmy, że to się stało, i zachowujmy jak zawsze. Usuńmy to.

Delikatny uśmiech wpełza na usta Sherlocka. Zmniejsza dzielącą ich przestrzeń, podchodzi tuż obok niego. Chwyta jego nadgarstki, prostując ramiona i owijając je wokół swojej smukłej talii. John wciąga powietrze gwałtownie, wyczuwając zapach detergentów i snu, i piżma, jego palce zbliżają się do gorącej, lepkiej od potu skóry. Są tak blisko i John czuje piekący dotyk skóry Sherlocka w sobie, doprowadzający jego zmysły do szaleństwa. Zaczyna się trząść, mocno chwytając się pleców Sherlocka, mgliście zastanawiając, jakie nowe piekło mężczyzna wymyślił, by go w nim teraz torturować.

― Co, jeśli ja nie chcę zapomnieć? ― mówi powoli, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Johna.

Serce Johna jąka się i topnieje, jego policzek opiera się o mostek Sherlocka. Siada cicho, słuchając miarowych uderzeń jego serca, czując w piersi rosnącą nadzieję i strach.

― Po prostu poszedłeś na randkę. Pierwszą od pięciu lat. Z kimś, ale zdecydowanie nie byłem nim ja.

― Ponieważ on mnie zaprosił. Wcześniej nikt mnie nigdzie nie zapraszał. I… chciałem mieć pewność, że to, co do ciebie czułem, było związane tylko z tobą i nie stanowiło jedynie chwilowej zachcianki libido.

John na chwilę ignoruje komentarz o libido.

― Nikt cię nigdy nie zaprosił na randkę?

― Tak naprawdę to nie, od czasów szkolnych. Nie byłem zbyt zachęcający. ― Sherlock przesuwa się, mówiąc we włosy Johna, kciukiem gładząc jego kark. ― Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie miałem co do tego obaw. Nie chcę zrujnować tego, co mamy. Tego, jak dobrze razem ze sobą współpracujemy. Nie chcę tego niszczyć przez moją tendencję do siania katastrof.

John odsuwa się i patrzy na niego.

― Rozumiem ― mówi powoli. ― Chciałeś – a – upewnić się, że nie byłeś po prostu napalony, i b – oszczędzić mu bólu nieuchronnego schrzanienia całej tej sprawy, taka jest tego istota?

― Tak, dokładnie ― Sherlock przytakuje.

― Jesteś paskudnym kłamcą.

Obrusza się.

― Nieprawda.

― Jesteś. Spanikowałeś, przyznaj się.

Sherlock rumieni się, uśmiecha i nachyla głowę, opierając ją o czoło Johna. Może zobaczyć jego usta, lekko rozchylone, tak blisko jego własnych, i ten minimalny dystans w przestrzeni pomiędzy ich oddechami znika z jednym zdecydowanym ruchem.

Serce Johna eksploduje, miłość i pożądanie, i ciepło, strach i uczucie wylewają się z niego z tym jednym pocałunkiem, naciskiem jego warg o własne. Skomle, zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach, z rękoma Sherlocka obejmującymi jego twarz i namiętnymi pocałunkami na policzkach. Kiedy John porusza się, wyciągając dłoń, by zaprowadzić go do swojej sypialni, Sherlock przerywa, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

― Od jak dawna? ― pyta. Drżenie nieodłączne przy tym prostym pytaniu jest wyraźne na jego twarzy, wahanie ukryte w tych bystrych oczach. John przyciąga jego ciało z powrotem do siebie, przesuwając dłonie do gumki od spodni od piżamy Sherlocka i całując go w szyję.

― Od zawsze ― szepcze.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki Damiena Rice'a [I Remember](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYPCYboEpmk)


End file.
